Hate
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke has been searching for Naruto for a long time. What happens when he finds him? I have writer's block so here's an angst. WARNING: character death. boy love. rated m for death and language.


I have writer's block. So, here's an angst. I had promised a friend to write and angsty story and here it is. it's nothing amazing and has a really sad ending. hope you like it anyway.

WARNING: character death. don't send me reviews telling me you hate me for making you cry, i've warned you already.  
Disclaimer: naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as his car stopped in front of a warehouse's back entrance. He didn't really know why he was here. Okay, he knew why he was here. He was lonely. He needed a 'companion' in his life. Of course he didn't really know why he was here rather than going down to the slums and picking up some whore for the night. This was all Itachi's fault. Itachi was the one who sent Sasuke here.

Where was here? Sasuke wasn't exactly sure. He couldn't think of a proper name for this warehouse other than 'slave house.' The man who ran this place trained and sold beautiful creatures (or people, but it sounded more exotic and less inhumane this way to the buyers and sellers) to extremely wealthy men for them to use in whatever ways they wanted. The 'creatures' were given to buyers for however long they wanted them, whether it was for one night or the rest of their lives. Sasuke shuddered slightly as his brother pulled him out of the car.

"Ah, Itachi-san." A man with glasses smiled when he saw Itachi and Sasuke walking in. "Are you here to return the merchandise you purchased?" The man asked.

"No, I'm here to buy something nice for my brother." Itachi answered. The man fixed his glasses and looked over at Sasuke.

"Hmm, very well. What exactly were you looking for?" The man asked.

"Something that will at least last him a year, possibly longer." Itachi said. Sasuke felt disgusted. These were actual human beings that the two men were talking so casually about. It's like they were shopping for a new suit or something.

"Hmm, we do have a few long-term ones left." The man said. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at the man.

"What's your type?" The man asked.

"I've never thought about it." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, we have about ten in stock, you can look at them and if you're interested you can look at what else we have." The man smiled. Sasuke felt like this guy sounded like a used car salesman. Saying things like 'in stock' and 'look at what else we have,' it made Sasuke even more sick. They entered the rest of the warehouse. Inside the large room was filled with gorgeous half dressed men. Sasuke clenched his jaw. Morally, he was completely against everything this room stood for. Physically, he was very much enjoying the view.

"You've gotten a few new models in since I've last been here." Itachi commented. Sasuke wanted to punch his brother and then run away back to his house and take about twenty showers just to was the filth of this place off of him. He felt disgusted that he had even come to such a place. And that his brother was so casual about this.

"Well, any one you would be wanting to look at for a long-term thing will be this way." The man with glasses said. He started walking and Itachi grabbed Sasuke and they started following. Sasuke couldn't help but to let his eyes wander around the room. He couldn't deny the men in the room were very attractive, but none of them were really what he was looking for anyway.

"Keep up, Sasuke." Itachi snapped as Sasuke started to lag behind. Sasuke huffed and walked faster.

"Here." The man with glasses smiled and pointed at a few guys laying on each other on a couch. They looked up at him and them went back to talking with each other. They knew Sasuke wasn't interested in any of them, so it's not like they had to make a good impression. Sasuke stared at the five guys on the couch. "If none of these suit your taste, then there are more over there." The man said fixing his glasses. Sasuke just nodded and they started walking again.

"This is bull shit, Orochimaru!" An angry voice shouted loudly. Everyone looked up to see a blonde man and a dark haired man walk into the room. "You can't blame me for that."

"Calm down Kyuubi, we have guests." The dark haired man said and nodded towards Sasuke and Itachi. The blonde turned around and looked at the two men standing there. He huffed and walked off. Sasuke's eyes followed the blonde.

'_It's him. I can't believe it.'_ Sasuke thought.

"I want him." Sasuke said pointing at the blonde. Most of the men in the room gasped and the blonde boy turned to look at Sasuke.

"I thought you were wanting something long term. Kyuubi there is a one night only rental." The man with glasses said.

"I want him." Sasuke said again. The man with glasses still looked apprehensive.

"How much would it cost to buy Kyuubi for long-term purposes?" Itachi asked.

"Quite a bit. But if you return him early you will not get a refund." The man with glasses said.

"You're interested in Kyuubi, then?" The man with black hair asked. He snapped and the blonde was walking over. Sasuke kept his eyes on the blonde. The closer he got, the more Sasuke was sure.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly but the blonde still heard him. The blonde's eyes flashed and he glared at Sasuke.

"Who the hell you calling Naruto? My name is Kyuubi." Kyuubi snapped at him.

"Kyuubi has an attitude. He's rude and inconsiderate and vulgar and disrespectful. Most of our clients only buy him for a night, two if he's lucky. Are you sure you want him?" The black haired man asked.

"I'm sure. I want him." Sasuke nodded.

"Very well, come with me and we can fill out the paperwork." The man with glasses said. Itachi nodded and followed the man. Sasuke waited for the blonde to follow Itachi and then he followed as well. The drive back home Kyuubi glared at Sasuke the entire time.

"You're an idiot." Kyuubi told Sasuke plainly.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked him.

"You bought me cause I remind you of this Naruto person. That's kind of stupid, don't you think?" Kyuubi asked.

"I don't think so." Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't understand you. If you wanted Naruto, they you should go find him and leave me alone." Kyuubi said.

"The problem is, I can't find him." Sasuke said.

"How sad. And now you're forcing me to be with you after Naruto left, huh?" Kyuubi asked. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in the seat. "Not only is that stupid, but kind of pathetic as well."

"Orochimaru was right about you having an attitude." Itachi said.

"It's not an attitude if I'm saying the truth." Kyuubi said. "I'm saying it's pathetic that you're trying to replace this Naruto person. I mean he left you and now you can't find him which obviously means he doesn't want you to find him. But I'm sure you already know that because you look like a guy with at least some common sense."

"I haven't seen Naruto since I was about seven. I've spent the past twelve years looking for him and I had thought he was dead until I found you." Sasuke said.

"Just because you found me doesn't mean that that Naruto isn't dead, you know." Kyuubi pointed out. Sasuke smirked but said nothing after that. When they pulled up to the Uchiha estate Kyuubi's eyes widened a bit.

"Something wrong, Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Kyuubi shook his head.

"Well then, welcome to your new home." Sasuke smiled as he got out of the car. Kyuubi followed him and they went into the house. "Let me show you to my room."

"So you think I'm staying with you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Don't think, know." Sasuke told him. "I'll find you something to wear and you can shower and change and whatever else you need to do." Sasuke said. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and followed Sasuke to his new room. Sasuke showed Kyuubi the room and then went back into the sitting room to find Itachi there with his latest purchase, Deidara.

"That place you took me was disgusting." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi. Itachi looked away from Deidara for a brief second to look at Sasuke before he turned his attentions back on his pet.

"Who would have thought you would find Naruto there of all places." Itachi mused. Sasuke huffed.

"I know it's him, Itachi. Do you think he's forgotten about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps, he did make a point that he wasn't Naruto but Kyuubi." Itachi said. Deidara looked up at Itachi. "Something you want to say?" Itachi asked him.

"You're talking about Kyuubi?" Deidra asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Itachi asked.

"Well, not personally. He was in the short-term group so I didn't talk to him very much. But He came to the house about three years ago from the streets. He's been living alone since he was five and that's all anyone knows about him." Deidara said.

"Since he was five? Interesting." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Did he ever say anything about what happened before he came to that place?" Sasuke asked. Deidara shook his head.

"Nothing really. He never talked about himself very much." Deidara said. Sasuke and Itachi nodded.

"Are you positive it's him, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "Although evidence does point to Kyuubi being Naruto, are you absolutely sure?"

"No, but I trust my gut feeling that it is him." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and nodded. Itachi stood up.

"Come on, Deidara. Lets go to bed." Itachi said. Deidara nodded and followed Itachi. Sasuke sighed and sat there for a few minutes. He heard Kyuubi coming down the stairs. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Kyuubi growled.

"You are Naruto, aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kyuubi asked.

"I know you're Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I told you, I'm not." Kyuubi snapped at him.

"Why do you keep saying you're not Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you keep saying I am? I'm not Naruto, damn it!" Kyuubi snapped at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "I'm not Naruto." Kyuubi said again. Sasuke huffed and stood up.

"Whether you are or not, tonight you will be Naruto." Sasuke said. He grabbed Kyuubi by the arm tightly and pulled him towards his bedroom.

"Stop it!" Kyuubi struggled against Sasuke's grip, but it was too tight. "Why do you want me to be Naruto so badly?" Kyuubi shouted.

"Because I love him!" Sasuke shouted back. Kyuubi stopped struggling for a second to look at Sasuke in shock. He then glared at the dark haired boy and grit his teeth.

"You're a fucking idiot." Kyuubi growled.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're in love with a guy you haven't seen since you were a child. If, by chance, Naruto still is alive, how do you even know he still wants you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because we made a promise and I know he won't break it." Sasuke said.

"You really are a total dumb ass." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Sasuke said pulling Kyuubi into the bedroom. Kyuubi wasn't even kind of surprised when he was thrown onto the bed. He knew the only reason anyone really bought him was to have sex. The 'long-term' guys were of course still bought for sex but also for a kind of relationship. Most of the clients were either too busy or too disgusting to get a real relationship, so it was just easier to buy someone who was trained to be in a relationship like that. But 'short-term' guys were bought solely for fucking. Sasuke straddled the blonde and leaned down to kiss him, but Kyuubi moved away.

"Just fuck me and get it over with." Kyuubi growled. Sasuke looked at him.

"Let me kiss you." Sasuke said.

"No." Kyuubi answered firmly. Sasuke grit his teeth and then leaned in for another attempt, but Kyuubi pushed him away. "I said, don't kiss me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi was being very difficult for being a slave.

"Because I don't want to kiss you." Kyuubi said plainly. "I've never kissed anyone else, why would I kiss you."

"Fine." Sasuke huffed. "Then what can I do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Most guys just fuck me and then take me back the next morning." Kyuubi shrugged.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Sasuke growled as he rolled off of Kyuubi and sat up to glare at the blonde.

"Because you're being an asshole." Kyuubi told him. Sasuke growled and turned away from Kyuubi.

"Why don't you just admit you're Naruto and make this much easier?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi glared at him.

"I'm not Naruto." Kyuubi snapped. Sasuke growled and grabbed Kyuubi's face. He took the bottom of his long sleeve and rubbed Kyuubi's cheeks. Makeup came off to reveal three whisker marks.

"Don't bullshit me anymore, I know who you are." Sasuke said angrily.

"I hate you." Kyuubi said as tears filled his eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not Naruto!" Kyuubi screamed. "Naruto died with his family! I'm not Naruto!" He screamed again as he started crying.

"Naruto." Sasuke said again.

"I'm not Naruto. Naruto's dead. He was too weak. Kyuubi survived, I'm Kyuubi." Kyuubi cried. Sasuke sighed and moved towards the crying blonde. "I hate you, I hate you." Kyuubi cried pushing Sasuke away from him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked softly.

"He got chased. The bad guys beat him up and left him there. They wanted him to die. So he did. Naruto died and Kyuubi was born. I'm not Naruto. I'm not Naruto." He cried.

"The bad guys? You mean the ones who killed your family?" Sasuke asked.

"Not mine, Naruto's. They killed Naruto's family. I'm not Naruto." The blonde said softly.

"You are Naruto. Kyuubi is just a name you made up." Sasuke said.

"NO!" Kyuubi screamed. "I'm not Naruto. Naruto's dead just like the bad guys wanted. I'm not Naruto." He cried.

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Why? Why did you have to find me? Why can't you just accept that Naruto is dead?" The blonde cried.

"Because obviously you're not dead." Sasuke said.

"I'm not Naruto!" Kyuubi screamed as loud as he could. He panted as he glared at Sasuke. "Take me back tomorrow. I don't want to be here any more." Kyuubi said as he stood up.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to be here. I hate you." Kyuubi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you lied. You broke your promise! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Naruto screamed before running out of Sasuke's room. Everyone in the house could hear the blonde crying all night. Sasuke also cried, but no one would know. He had spent twelve years looking for the boy he loved only to have said boy hate him. It hurt much more than when he had assumed Naruto to be dead.

Naruto and Sasuke's mothers were best friends. Kushina would bring Naruto over to the Uchiha house while she visited Mikoto at least once a month. Then Kushina, Minato and Naruto would come and spend the entire summer at the Uchiha estate. Naruto and Sasuke became best friends quickly. The summer that Sasuke had turned seven was the last summer he ever saw the blonde child. A month after Naruto turned five, someone murdered the entire family. Naruto's body was never found and so Sasuke had hope that maybe the blonde was still alive but after ten years of searching he started to suspect the blonde to be dead. He, of course, had never fully given up hope and here he was two years later with Naruto again. Only this time instead of being best friends and loved by the blonde, he was hated by the boy.

"Naruto, wake up. I'll take you back if you really want me to." Sasuke said knocking on the door to the room Naruto had spent the night in. The door opened and Naruto was standing there with red eyes and tear streaks down his face.

"Okay, good." He said softly. Sasuke sighed.

"I wish you would stay." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, like I said before, I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked off to the side. "Naruto, it's okay for you to be Naruto here. The bad guys won't find you. I'll protect you." Sasuke said. Naruto said nothing. "How about we give it a try. You stay here for one month as Naruto. If you don't like it, then I'll return you as Kyuubi and we can forget about this whole thing." Sasuke said. Naruto was quiet for a second and then nodded.

"I'll try it." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay. Cool." Sasuke said. Naruto stepped back into his room and shut the door. A few weeks went by and Naruto was starting to get use to living with the Uchihas. It didn't really go much like Sasuke had wanted. Naruto mostly stayed in his room and only came out for meals. He rarely talked to Sasuke and didn't seem to like him very much. It only made Sasuke more sad that Naruto still seemed to hate him. Sasuke would tell Naruto that he really was in love with him whenever he had the chance, but Naruto always ignored him. One day Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the streets, shopping for Naruto's new clothes. Naruto had agreed to live another month at the Uchiha estate.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Someone called out from behind them. Sasuke and Naruto both turned to see who had called him and there was a loud bang coming from in front of them. Sasuke turned back to see someone pointing a smoking gun at them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto falling.

"The bad guys." Naruto whispered as he fell.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto hit the ground. The guards that had been with them had started chasing the person with the gun. Sasuke fell to the ground. "Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto said shakily. Naruto's arms were pressed to his chest and Sasuke could see blood covering them.

"Let me look, Naruto." Sasuke said moving Naruto's arms. Naruto had a hole in his chest from where he was hit. "Oh god." Sasuke said softly as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke looked around but barely anyone was on the street and most of them were calling police and paramedics. "Here, put pressure on it to stop the bleeding." Sasuke said pressing on Naruto's chest. One of Naruto's hands came up to gently hold Sasuke's

"I'm cold, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto into his lap and against his chest.

"The paramedics are on their way, Naruto. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Sasuke said softly.

"S-Sasuke. Rem-member that last s-summer be-before my family was killed? You p-promised that we-we would get m-married and be t-together forever." Naruto said smiling softly.

"Yeah, and I still intend to keep it." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"I d-don't think I can." Naruto said softly.

"Don't say stupid things like that, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto reached up with his other hand and pulled Sasuke's face towards his. He kissed Sasuke gently.

"I don't hate you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto's body went limp.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. "No, Naruto!" Sasuke said shaking Naruto's body. But he was already dead. Sasuke started sobbing and he held tightly onto Naruto's body. Naruto's viewing and memorial services were held a few days later. Naruto's body was on a large pedestal and he was surrounded by flowers and candles. The night after Naruto's memorial, Sasuke went into the room and moved some of the flowers from the platform and laid down next to Naruto. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly. The next morning, Sasuke Uchiha was dead. There were no wounds on his body or drugs in his system but his heart had stopped working. The medics said Sasuke died of a broken heart. THE END.

* * *

sorry if it was awful. i seriously have really bad writer's block so i thought writing this would help me, but it kind of turned out not so good. oh well. review please.


End file.
